1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly to the art of correcting a distortion with a lower image quality when an image of an area exclusive of a selected area is generated than when an image of the selected area is generated, at the time a distortion-corrected output image is generated from a distorted image in a wide field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an apparatus for letting the user designate a required area in an image in a wide field of view that has been captured using a fisheye lens, for example, correcting a distortion of the designated area, and displaying the corrected image (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-324386).